controlsyriumfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiser
Kaiser '''(The Almighty, The All-Knowing) is the leader of Absolution, and one of the Five Gods. He is a mysterious entity that poses as Anthony Reid, but in actuality is a psychic named Viktor Carter, who is the inhabitant of Anthony Reid's impaired body. Personality Before becoming Kaiser, Viktor was a very successful scientist and researcher, and worked directly under Anthony. He shared Anthony's views of the world, and agreed to aid him in his Sacrenite research. He is an extremely devoted individual. Kaiser is a very confident and cunning individual. He is extremely intelligent and never plans a step behind, and in a lot of ways is very similar to Anthony Reid himself, which is why Anthony Reid chose Viktor to be his new body. Powers and Abilities Viktor, as Kaiser, retains all of Anthony's powers in his original body. Although he is incapable of fighting due to his impaired body, his mental powers are still paramount, and are considered the strongest in the world. '''Sacrenite Absorption: Kaiser has the unique ability to negate and absorb the powers of Sacrenite users of anyone he touches. Due to his body's natural affinity with Sacrenite, he is even able to absorb these powers for a brief amount of time, and use their own abilities against them. * Sacrenite Extraction: Kaiser is able to extract the Sacrenite from other individuals after they have died, and infuse this power into his own body permanently. This is not an ability of a Sacrenite itself, but more of a byproduct of his atypical body structure due to the modifications done to his body, along with the immense amount of compatibility his body has with Sacrenite. He is still limited to only being able to use five at one time. Sacrenite Powers Psychic Probe: Kaiser's most prominent ability is that he has the power to mentally receive and transmit information, and is the strongest telepath in the world. He can read other people's thoughts, communicate with them through their mind, even make himself appear in their thoughts. Kaiser has such a mastery of this that he can even manipulate thoughts and memories in other people. He hardly ever has a need to actually fight others because he can subdue them mentally with ease. This is one of the most feared abilities of the Sacrenite, as its potential is almost limitless. Telekinesis: Kaiser can manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. He can levitate himself and other objects/people into the air, generate force fields. He can use telekinesis to enhance his physical condition to superhuman levels, allowing him to keep up with the likes of Trav in combat. He is also capable of teleportation by transporting himself. Awakenings Infinite Hypnosis: '''Kaiser is freely able to control the five senses of anyone he wishes, and can manipulate the subconscious of others. He can change habits, ideas, desires, and can even change their perception of right from wrong. He can make people experience events that aren't truly happening in the real world. He is even able to erase memories people had in their life, and can replace them with his own designs at will. He is also capable of complete mind control. '''Psionic Constructs: Ability to project tangible extensions from his mind. These psionic constructs materialize as red energy, and are extensions of himself. His trademark is a red psionic blade. These constructs are able to phase through the body and disrupt the five senses of anyone, including amplifying their sense of pain. When these constructs strike through the brain, disrupting the neurons inside the brain, instantly killing his targets. Abilities '''Genius Intelligence: '''Kaiser has a genius level of intellect, is extremely cunning, an expert battle strategist, and a master manipulator, having essentially manipulated most of the entire world. His methods are fairly similar to Anthony's own.Category:Characters Category:Absolution Category:Main Characters Category:The Five Gods